Fruitloop Nonsense
by TheButler7
Summary: My first FF here! Just some stupid nonsense about fruit loop! Please be patient, I m not good at english, but I try to get better!


**Friutloop Nonsense**

Hi there...

Small short story about, well, fruit loops.. XD and all that stupid things that filled my head while I was ill last week, nothig better to do than read too many Danny Phantom FFs!

I know my english is bad, blame my horrible teachers, but hopefully I´m able to fix those problems with your help! That would be great!

Disclamer: I do not own Danny Phantom!

**Hair-loop**

Throwing his toothbrush back into it́s cup up on the small shelf above the sink, he gave a last glance up to the mirror. Putting on an arrogant smile he threw his hair back, which fell in shining black waves, almost over his shoulders.

They grew a lot lately an Danny welcomed this change happily. But not only the black mob on his head had grown, he himself got taller the last view months. Almost about three inches, he acknowledged while standing next to his always taller sister some days ago and noticed he even could look her into her eyes without putting his head up.

Because of ghost hunting ans some sport activities, he was attending since January at school, his muscles built up nicely. Along with these changes his popularity, which had been very low in his first year at Casper High, went up and even Dash haveńt been bothering him for weeks, almost months. Even the girls at his school liked his new appearance. Along with his growing up body he changed his style, bought a new stock of clothes and suddenly some dates with girls were set up.

A big annoyance for Sam at some point, but after all these years they couldńt be anything than best friends. Tuck, who was still a nerd, never putting away his PDA, liked Dannys new look. Always on Dannys side he got a bit popular too, but no woman was more attractive to him then his new PDA.

But even mostly everyone liked his new appearance, sometimes his best friends made weird faces or tried to hide their laughter behind coughing, when he walked by.

Still looking closely at his reflection in the big mirror he tried to figure out what could be wrong with his face.

Stretching his mouth to a wide grin he examined his teeth.

All shining white, neatly placed in two undisturbed rows, couldńt be anything to laugh about.

Maybe his nose?

No, nothing was wrong with it. Still the same for 15 years.

Any disturbance on his skin? Luckily no ecto acne...like some other half ghost had suffered.

There wasn`t anything!

Maybe his friends were only teasing him a bit or he just caught up something wrong.

Smiling again he tuck his long hair together to a tight ponytail and bound it on the backside of his had with a small ribbon.

While tightening it he looked back into the mirror.

Suddenly his hands fell down stopping their work and his mouth shot open.

"OH!", he huffed staring wide eyed at his reflection.

"**Damn it**!",he shouted angrily while losing the tail very fast.

"I look like that **stupid fruit loop**!", he exclaimed furiously still shocked by his sudden discover.

Now he knew why his friends were acting so strange. When he go ghost his hair turned white and pulled back in a ponytail he`d really look similar to his most hated enemy, Vlad Masters.

That was horrible! He couldńt leave it like that. But what to do?

Turning away from his angry reflection he exited the bathroom, and dashed down the stairs. It was time for school and his friends sure were waiting for him outside. "Bye Mum, bye Dad!", he called towards the kitchen passing by quickly to the door.

"SAM!", he shouted rushing out the front door of Fentonworks, nearly kicking his friends down, who waited outside.

Tucker jumped high and Sam gasped in shock

"Sam! Cut them of, please!", Danny pleaded taking his friends hand, gesturing to his long hair falling into his face with his other. After Sam starred at him puzzled for a moment, she began to laugh out loud.

"Danny! I thought yoúd never realize it!", she giggled teasingly. Tucker joined her laughing and put a hand on the halfghosts shoulder. Patting him friendly on his back.

"I really look like that damn fruit loop, do I?", the black haired teen sighed defeated.

Both of his friends nodded their heads still wide grins in their faces.

"Sure Danny, Íll cut them right after school!", Sam finally said with a kind smile and stepping down the stairs on the pavement. "Now come on guys or wéll be late.", she remained them and started walking. Tuck, giggling lightly, followed her quickly.

Danny, still on the stairs, sighed in relive.

"Stupid fruit loop!", he growled under his breath, pushing his annoying hair from his face and hurried to his friends who were waiting for him.

Many miles away, somewhere in Wisconsin, Vlad Masters was sitting at his desk couldńheld back a loud sneeze. He shivered lightly muttering under his breath something about annoying badgers before returning to his documents. His long Ponytail dangling over his shoulder.

**-Fin-**

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment, critic, cakes or some cookies!^^**

**If you find a mistake please tell me, I will correct it immediately! **


End file.
